Never knew
by Ven Valerius
Summary: This begins with Dean! hurt! and turns into SAM realization. Just what does he realize? Read and find out.


Disclaimer - none of this is mine.

My first ONE-SHOT - who would've thought it'd be Supernatural, huh? PS - no one is allowed to tell me it sucks. It started out like one thing and went to a totally different angle. I just didn't think it'd turn out like that

PS - this is un-BETA'd.

Sorry Rae

* * *

Dean Winchester sighed as he looked in the place where the bones of the White Lady was _supposed to be_. Key words there.

The next thing he felt was the feeling of a ¾ ton pickup as it slammed into him, where his only defense was a shovel.

* * *

Samuel Winchester groaned underneath the weight of the textbooks he was currently carrying back to his room. He actually liked being a part of Stanford's dorm society, he and his roommate were two in a 3 bed dorm room so they got a little more room than normal, not a lot but enough.

He walked back and saw a YOU GOT A PHONE CALL post it on his door. He frowned, dropped his books off and went to the desk. "I got a Post it?" he said pathetically.

She looked up from the computer, turned eighty degrees in her swivel chair to a stack of pink papers and handed him the one on top.

***

_TO - SAMUEL WINCHESTER_

_FROM - DEAN_

_Sam, call me back. I got hurt. _

_***  
_

He sighed and dialed his brother's cell phone number from his own phone, "Dean?"

"Sammy, hey." his brother said in a voice that was very weak.

"Dean, what happened?"

"Got hurt on a job. Need you to call Dad, he's got the insurance cards."

Sam knew what that meant, Dean was in the hospital. "Dean, where are you?"

"Not sure, some place. I was in Yosemite." he said wincing. "Simple salt and burn wasn't so simple."

Sam sighed, "Can't I call Bobby for you?"

"Bobby's in Wyoming."

"Why can't you call him?"

"Dad won't pick up if I call. I've been trying for the last couple of days."

Sam mentally congratulated his older brother, Dean knew that Sam didn't want to get involved with the "Family Business" any more than he had to and so he'd done everything he could to make sure that Sam didn't get drug back into it. "And you think he will for me? Dean, you know how we left things."

"Dammit Sammy! I wouldn't call if it weren't for the two breaks in my left leg and the dislocated shoulder and sprained right wrist!" he snarled and Sam could hear the exhaustion underneath it.

"I'll try, but you'd better hope his phone goes to voicemail." he promised.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks little brother."

"Hope you ripped out a lung out of whatever you were after." he said even though he got some weird looks from people as they passed him on their way to their dorm rooms.

"Yeah. See you bitch."

"Jerk." he said and then Sam could hear the voice of an angry doctor or nurse as they must have come in and saw him talking on his cell phone.

"Bye." Dean said before the call must have been forcibly cut off by whoever came in.

He called his Dad, and thanked God when it went to voicemail. "Dad, it's Sam. Look, I'm calling for Dean. He's in the hospital around Yosemite, something went wrong on his hunting trip. Apparently you have the insurance cards." he said before he hung up, not wishing to prolong the message.

* * *

John Winchester was in Georgia when he finally got the chance to check his voicemail. He wasn't surprised when he heard Dean's voice asking him to call but he was when he heard Sam's. He swore when he heard the message. He was a week away from California, unless he flew.

He put the truck in storage with the next two months paid and caught the first flight out to California that he could get.

When he got to the hospital, he never knew that his son could look so small. It seemed only like yesterday that Dean was the little boy holding his little brother and watching the salt lines of their hotel room. Then Dean had gotten the idea to buy plastic tubes. They were filled with rock salt and the best part about them was that they could take them from town to town. Eventually the plastic was replaced with consecrated iron but it still worked.

John still carried his tubes. He still used them.

Dean had three broken ribs, something he probably hadn't told Sam, but his left shoulder was dislocated and his leg was broken in three places. He looked like he'd been hit by a truck - a few times.

The trooper had found Dean on the side of the road next to the cemetery. Dean hadn't been stupid when his car was about a half mile down the road at the hotel. John paid cash for Dean's room for the rest of the month.

That was another thing he did. He finished the job.

He actually thanked the Trooper.

* * *

Dean was in the hospital for the next week, Sam actually came on Saturday to see his brother - but only after calling ahead to make sure that their dad wouldn't be there.

John left if only for the reason that he didn't want to fight with his son anymore.

Sam ended up talking his roommate into letting Dean stay with them until his leg was recovered enough for him to drive again.

Fortunately, Ryan liked Metallica - much to Sam's horror.

He never knew that Dean actually did all of Ryan's Math homework like it was addition - Ryan's major was something that had to do with him having three out of four of his classes in the math area. That the two of them would start talking "math language" whenever Sam was in the library studying.

Dean could do physics, he could do Calculus that seemed to have more letters and squiggly lines than numbers and he could do it well.

Sam never knew that Dean took a few placement tests, just to see if he could do them. Or that the teachers actually enjoyed it when they found Dean on campus for those eight weeks.

Sam never knew that Dean turned down MIT.

Sam never knew that Dean probably knew more about things than he did. He just knew that Dean couldn't find his way through a library, or that Dean couldn't use a search engine without taking forever.

He never knew because Dean never told him.

He never knew until four years later when he found the wrinkled MIT acceptance letter underneath the holy water when Dean was in the hospital after having a heart attack.

He never knew Dean could to math until he found the notebook filled with algorithms and page-long equations. Or until he found the plans Dean drew up for his EMF that he'd made from a walkman.

He always knew Dean was smart, but until Dean got hurt he never realized just how much he _didn't_ know about his brother.

AN -

Ven Valerius here with a challenge. I can't write it so, I'm hoping someone else can.

Mary Winchester is still alive, but for some reason she has been out of the boy's life for a long time. She finds them when Dean and Sam are in town on a dangerous hunt. They also find her when the trail leads to her neighbor and they see her and hear someone call out "Mary!" Or some other way, point is, they find her.

Dean tells her about how she wasn't the only Winchester to make a deal.

Actually - mandatory title: NOT THE ONLY WINCHESTER…

Good luck!

VV


End file.
